geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Month Creepypasta
The Month Creepypasta has officially started on August 5th 2018. Since August 5th, we're making announcements about one of our popular creepypastas that will be showed each month. This month creepypasta is The Story Behind Morphing SMIL. If the story has been on the "Month Creepypasta", it will be an ultra quality article. How to get your story on the Month Creepypasta ? # Your story has to be creepy, sad or more scarier things. # Make sure your story isn't too short. # Your story hasn't to be a rip-off of a other story. # Make sure to send your story to one of our bureaucrat, admins or moderators. Russell Ferguson12 and XZonafer are the main bureaucrats and admins. Also, KittyKittenton is the main moderator. If no creepypastas has been sended, we'll choose a good creepypasta. # If your creepypasta has a really bad grammar, it won't be on the month Creepypasta. August 2018's Creepypasta Check out Caillou : The Thought. This amazing story is about Caillou who mourn the death of his dad and want to join him by hanging himself on a tree at Midnight. This story has been noted "7/10" by a user and "6/10" by a other one. Comments by adults: "This story is creepy, but mostly sad. Losing his dad can be really sad and hard to move on, but suicide isn't the way to move on." a woman told me. "The saddest part in this story is when Caillou dreamed about his father, but his sister waked him by telling him he's an idiot." a man told me. Notes : 7/10 (It depend on user) September 2018's Creepypasta Check out BEN Drowned. This story is very good as my opinion. This story has been noted 8.8/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 8/10 (It depend on user) October 2018's Creepypasta Check out Caillou Says Goodbye to Gilbert. This story is the best of all that i read on this Wiki. This story has been noted 10/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 10/10 (It depend on user) November 2018's Creepypasta Check out Spongebob's Suicide. This story is very interesting to read. This story has been noted 10/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 10/10 (It depend on user) December 2018's Creepypasta Check out Caillou : The Success. This story is a sequel to Caillou : The Thought, who has gotten popular and has been read by Youtubers that published their reading on Youtube. This story has been noted 7/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : (It depend on user) January's 2019 Creepypasta Check out A Very Minty Christmas - Deleted Scenes. This story is a pony fiction and it is great to read about. This story has been noted 6/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 6/10 (It depend on user) February's 2019 Creepypasta Check out TAILS DOLL WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CLICK THIS. This story is about Tails's alter-ego "Tails Doll" and this is a good story. This story has been noted 9/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 9/10 (It depend on user) March's 2019 Creepypasta Check out The Story Behind Morphing SMIL. This story is about some of the admins who are getting addicted to a animated SVG and are getting killed the next day. This story has been noted 10/10 by Russell Ferguson12. Notes : 10/10 (It depend on user) April's 2019 Creepypasta Coming soon. Category:Help